geometry_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super State
Super States are power ups that periodically appear on the stage, they can provide a variety of helpful temporary effects such as increasing firepower or attracting Geoms from a large distance. Super states appear as a pattern of dots which act like a group of immobile enemies, touching one causes the player to lose a life and destroying them all gives the player a power-up which lasts for 12 seconds. Drones are unaffected by super states, i.e increases in firepower do not apply to the drone. Super States are stackable however, i.e multiple super states can be active at the same time. The announcer will then confirm success by saying the name of the Super State, or failure by saying "Super State lost." The player will know it is active when their Ship is glowing a certain color. There are 7 super states in-game and the power-up gained depends on the shape and color of the dots. In Adventure and Ultimate Mode, Super States will always appear in the same order. Quad Fire Quad Fire is a common super state that essentially adds two additional projectiles per shot, along with increasing rate of fire by a significant margin. Split Fire Split Fire is a common super state that adds two additional projectiles per shot to the front of the player's ship that fire at a 45° angle from the main gun. Reverse Fire Reverse Fire (Uncommon) This super state adds a gun to the rear of the player's ship that fires three projectiles, same as the main gun. These projectiles always fire in the opposing direction to whichever direction the main gun fire towards. Missile Missile (Uncommon) This super state fires two homing missiles automatically per second, alongside the main gun. The missiles also cause very small area-of-effect damage. Trail Bomb Trail Bomb (Rare) This super state will cause medium sized explosions to appear from the Ship. The area-of-effect of the explosions is roughly the size of a mine explosion from the Miner Super. Magnet Magnet (Uncommon) This super state will cause Geoms to automatically fly toward the Ship from a much larger distance than normal. Range is not infinite, so you still need to move around to make the most of it on larger maps. Magnetized Geoms (mid-flight to player) will not disappear until the Super State expires. Shield Shield (Very Rare (appears on harder stages)) This super state makes the player invulnerable. Ship can be rammed directly into enemies to destroy them instantly, but will yield no points or geoms. Shields trigger automatically whenever a Boss is defeated, but with the player unable to control their ship since the level ends. Tips * It can be smart to wait before activating a Super State. You can for instance destroy all of the Super State pixels except a few, then wait a bit. Remember to destroy them before they expire. This technique is vital to reach a good score on stages like Royal Disease (Adventure Stage 47). Category:Features Category:Game Mechanics